


I Need Some Sleep

by Izuniias



Category: Final Fantasy Versus XIII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Implied promptis, M/M, Other, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuniias/pseuds/Izuniias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His name was Prompto Argentum, he had no real family except for you.. And he was the first to die because of you too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need Some Sleep

The clash of blades against the claws.

The scent of gun powder.

The sound of flesh and bone being torn asunder and shattered.

And now, the taste of copper that seemed to flood and overflow past pale trembling lips that only seemed to prevent him from crying out in anguish as he was tossed aside.

Prompto’s broken body lay in a crumpled heap against the base of a now shattered tree, he wasn’t sure if it was damaged from the sheer force of his collision with it or from the Behemoth’s constant ramming into it previously during his plan. He could only wonder how he wound up this or more so, where he messed up..

 

It was a pretty simple plan, one that he had claimed was his “hundred percent headache strategy”. It was one that he had found humorous and that he had devised upon their first encounter with the beast. He would often taunt the creature into a charge before ducking out quickly, just in time for it to ram into the base of the tree face first and for him to get a safe distance should it come crashing down. It was a great tactic too, one that even Ignis had considered clever for the fugitive and Gladioulus had been more than eager to help him plan it properly. Between the three of them, they had figured it’d be best that Prompto be the bait while the rest of them would lie in wait behind nearby boulders, trees, or bushes, surrounding it completely.

Though this time he had been reckless, cocky even. Instead of fleeing like he should have, he had opted to see how many trees the creature could attempt to knock down before it would either collapse from far too many collisions or attempt to knock him down like a bowling pin. Oh, if only he had known that this Behemoth would choose to go after a simpler target, an unsuspecting one at that.. The Behemoth’s nostrils flared, a loud roar reverberating throughout the trees before making a charge at the blond, veering to the right, missing him completely.

"Oh come on! Are you even trying right—" He stopped mid-taunt, blue eyes as widened as he realized that he was no longer the prime target for the beast. Oh no, it had chosen to go for someone else, someone who had distanced themselves from the group quite a bit thus marking them an easier target to hit. He could already hear the concerned shouts from Ignis and Cor, urging him to block or run before it was too late but what difference would it make now that the Behemoth was enraged? Even if he were to run, it’d still manage to catch him once it was given an opening, there was no guarantee that he could block it’s charge successfully without being sent flying, and he sure as Hell wasn’t going to risk the few seconds it would take the others to step in.

No, he was closer, he was faster than they were. It was only a second before he had broken into a sprint to reach Noctis’ side and quickly shoving the Prince aside as the Behemoth had skidded to a halt, bringing his left paw down on the fugitive in one horizontal sweep.

Thick claws had torn past the thin cloth that would have once been easily distinguished as Prompto’s shirt, tearing and digging into his flesh and seeming to shatter every rib and rip every organ and muscle from his right side to his center as it tore through in one swing before he was sent flying, a sickening crack sounded throughout the field as he hit a tree. Now he could only hope that the tree had shattered and not his spine.

He was out of breathe gasping but still conscious, enough to hear Ignis shouting commands to Cor about incapacitating the beast and Gladioulus shouting above the chaos to ask if everyone was alright as he aided Noctis to his feet. The gunner had quickly looked down, blue eyes scanning over his abdomen, three gashes had adorned his once porcelain flesh, blood had begun to spill from even the smallest movements but he had raised a hand, giving them a thumbs up, signaling that he was alright. An obvious lie about his current physical state but they didn’t need to know that, not yet. What mattered was protecting Noctis and dealing with this bastard as fast as possible.

Prompto had hissed, bringing his shaky hands down and reaching for the .45 caliber Beretta he had strapped to his outer thigh, leather clad digits fumbling to free it from it’s holster. No, he thought, Damn it all if I go out like this! He had let out a cocky chuckle, it was all he could do from screaming out as the fire of pain had begun to engulf him. He began to fire, emptying the entire clip into the beast’s hind legs, his aim steady as ever despite the growing pain in his chest, his arms, everywhere.

In the end, it was Noctis who had landed the finishing blow, with the aid of Cor giving him a slight boost as he had landed on the Behemoth’s back, his spear tearing through it’s back and impaling it seconds after Prompto had emptied his third and final magazine into it’s legs.

He couldn’t help but chuckle. Of course his demise would be his own cockiness and of course, Noctis would be involved but he couldn’t complain. Instead he watched Noctis, he watched the panic settle in on his face as his best friend had made a mad dash over to him, he watched him try to tear off what little fabric remained of his shirt, using it as make shift gauze, and he watched the absolute horror on his face as he took in the gruesome image of the gashes and more so, the blood that had seemed to seep through the fabric in what he could only hope wasn’t pints by the second.

"You said you were okay, you idiot!" The Prince had snapped, quickly pressing his hands against the wounds, applying enough pressure to earn him a stifled cry of pain from the Gunner. "Ignis, Glad! Get bandages or something — Anything!"

"I say a lot of things, so?" He had panted out, a nervous grin tugged at his lips as he winced out softly, peeking over the other’s shoulders to see the two run off to the car in hopes of finding something to help stop the blood flow while Cor just watched him from a top the Behemoth, their gaze locked as he tore Noctis’ spear out, his lips pursed in a tight scowl and what was that..? Could he actually see some sadness..?

"You’re a fucking idiot, Prom! Hang on, they’ll be back, we’ll get you to a hospital, we’ll stay with Cid while you heal up, we’ll get your stupid self fixed up!" His voice had cracked and Prompto was certain that he could see his eyes swell and become red.

"And this is news to you?" He smiled, as sad as it was to finally see Noctis care so much for him, he wished it had been under better circumstances or at least, he had hoped that it wouldn’t be the last thing he’d see in his life. "Hey Noct, you’re alright, right..?"

"It’s not stopping.. Why won’t it stop?" Noctis ignored his question, instead he focused his gaze shifted on his now bloody hands that he had used to hold the already crimson fabric steady against the gunner’s wounds before shifting up to the smile on his face before quickly looking over his shoulder to Cor. "Help me damn it!" Prompto had flinched, he could hear the fear in Noctis’ plea for help, the way his voice had cracked as if he were on the verge of tears.

He watched as Cor attempted to pick up the gunner. He scowled at each wince, each pain filled mewl, and even flinched as the gunner had choked out a garbled sob as he heard the slight crack of bones before he had set him back down. His gaze fell on him, watching as he frowned and shook his head before his gaze returned to a Prompto, who had still managed to smile between labored breaths and coughing fits.

Prompto had gently reached out, squeezing Noctis’ in his lightly and raising a brow as his shakily tangled his fingers with his, earning him a soft mutter and sob. He was dying, no amount of pressure or bandages would change that and he knew that it would be miles from the nearest town, let alone Altissa or even Cid’s shop. “You know, Noctis.. I always knew we’d both get in trouble, I mean we always did! I don’t think anyone remembers the Tiny Terror of the Prince like I do..” He trailed off, blue eyes locked with the other’s for a split second and just like that his heart had already begun to broke.. Despite his blurring vision, he could tell that the Noctis had sat net to him, squeezing his hand as if he were his last life line, as if his magic was the only thing keeping him alive at this moment and knowing the Prince, it probably was.. He was always subtle with the use of his magic, too much of it and he could collapse and the amount he’d need to heal a wound like his.. Well there was no guarantee that Noctis would even wake up. What broke his heart was seeing him already broken down to a teary eyed, sobbing mess. The once calm and cool Prince had now had his walls torn down and despite his slowly fading consciousness and vision, he could see everything..

He could see a small child, alone inside a manor full of maids, butlers, cooks, and of course, his father. Beyond that he can see the young teenager that had managed to grin and keep himself from cowering whenever his father or Ignis had scolded him for not being cautious, the same timid boy that he had met upon sneaking into Lucis, and now he could see years of pent up sadness spill forth.

Prompto had looked away, spitting the blood that had seemed to pool in his mouth before he spoke, “I remember the teenage nightmare that you were, I mean we both were but you got off the hook most of the time and me? I was the outcast, not that it was bad, got the attention of some of the ladies..” He joked and lurched forward, coughing heavily as he hissed softly, “Pretty sure it got your attention too..”

He could feel Noctis tense, his hand now clasped tightly between both of his, his nails digging into his skin as if he would be taken away the second his hand was released. “Noctis.. Please..” There it was, the hold on his hand tightened as he ever so slowly tried to tug his hand from his grasp. “You get to sleep all the time, you spoiled Prince.. Why can’t I?” He had shut his eyes, sighing softly, feeling Noctis’ gaze on him, he could already tell that he had asked the wrong question, that he had upset him by even suggesting that he should just be left alone to die, had he not been injured, he would have been certain that he may have been slapped, Hell even punched for suggesting such a thing.

"Noctis, please.. Just for a while, I’ll be awake later..?" Another lie, there was no point in keeping this up but he could feel the Prince ease up his now trembling hold on his hand. He didn’t enjoy lying to him but it was all he could do at this point. He had tugged his hand free, his fingertips ever so gently brushing against his palm, ghosting down his fingers before he rested them against his lap.

There was no more magic forcing him awake, no more magic holding him together, and no more magic to minimize the pain but even through all of it.. He couldn’t help but manage a feeble smile as he began to drift out, his limbs growing heavy and limp as he muttered a soft Thank You.

Noctis peeked up, watching his best friend slowly drift off.. He looked at peace, almost as if he were a sleeping child and that was when he lost it. It wouldn’t have mattered if Cor could carry him to the car, or if the others would be able to bind his wounds, Prompto would have likely died anyway, slow and painful at that and it would be because of him.. The tears continued to run down, staining his cheeks as he choked out sobs. Despite the pounding in his ears, he could make out the others behind him, shuffling about slowly, muttering soft condolences and words of comfort, assuring him that it wasn’t his fault but deep down, he knew it was.

_His name was Prompto Argentum, he had no real family except for you.. And he was the first to die because of you._

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I haven’t written a Major Character Death thing in a long time, let alone one where someone is killed by something that isn’t really human so forgive me for this! (Polite critique would be appreciated though!)
> 
>  
> 
> [I set up a ko-fi if anyone is interested in supporting me and my works! Hopefully if all goes well I can make an attempt to publish more. \o/](http://ko-fi.com/izunia)


End file.
